Pretty Cure All Stars DX3 Unveiled Edition
by SimonChan64
Summary: It starts with Hibiki and Kanade and their mascot, Hummy walking in a shopping mall. Hummy gets excited when she saw a fashion show and ran to the stage. Hibiki went after her and met up with Tsubomi. Suddenly,millions of mascots and fairies fell from the sky. they knew something is coming, but a nightmare is also coming.This fiction edition is remake from movie edition.
1. Menu on Pretty Cure All Stars DX3

_**This fiction's material is come from movie edtion, make some modification to complete.**_

_**Fiction's sentence is repair design by SimonChan64,**_

_****__**Fiction Episode, Menu, ******__Previously, __**Fiction sentence is secondary creation style,**_

_****__********____**Not from movie's content.**_

* * *

_**Menu on Pretty Cure All Stars DX3**_

Prelude

Episode 1 - The nightmare is back

1 Previously

Episode 2 - The dark power

2 Previously

Episode 3 - Survival,Arena and Adventure

3 Previously

Episode 4 - Three team challenge

4 Previously

Episode 5 - Co-op Shade Survival

5 Previously

Episode 6 - Fight to the end

6 Previously

Episode 7 - Prism Flower

7 Previously

Episode 8 - Three team operation

8 Previously

Episode 9 - All on the line

9 Previously

Episode 10 - Mutated Shade

10 Previously

Episode 11 - Abandon hope

11 Previously

Final Episode – The Veronicas are born

Epilogue

Extra: Writer's experience


	2. Prelude (fixed)

_**Prelude**_

**In the ****shopping mall…**

'Wow, this is awesome! What a big, beautiful shopping mall!' Hibiki said

'It's so bright and sparkly! It's great-nya!' Hummy said

'It sure is!' Hibiki said

'Hey, Hibiki! Wait up!' Kanade said

'We're so high up!' Hibiki said

**They saw a fashion show in the ground floor**

'Is that a fashion show they're putting on?' Hibiki said

'I wonder if ther're in middle school, like us?' Kanade said

'Great! I'm gonna get a closer look-nya! Whee!' Hummy said

**Hummy jumped down**

'Hold it!' Hibiki and Kanade said

**Then Hummy run to the stage and hold that girl, Hibiki also run to the stage**

'Excuse me—whoa!' Hibiki said

**Suddenly Hibiki fall down, then she watch that model who catch with Hummy carefully, finally she fall down in the floor, then everyone were Laugh her**

'Who's that, who's that, who's that?' A girl asked

'A special guest?' another boy asked

**In the stage**

'Are you all right? That model(Tsubomi) asked' 'Can you stand up?'

'Th-thank you…' Hibiki said

'Hibiki, you are such a klutz!' Hummy said

'Whaddya mean! This was your fault!' Hibiki Blame her

'I'm sorry! ' Hummy said 'I've never seen so many people before, so I got carried away-nya!' Hummy said

'What kind of excuse is that? Fine! Next time you go off somewhere, don't bother coming back!' Hibiki said

'The cat…'another model(Itsuki) said

'…is talking.' another model(Erika) said

**When Hibiki heard that, she said**

'Waah! This isn't what it looks like!' Hibiki Shout

**Then Kanade also came to the stage**

'Hibiki!' Kanade said

'Waah! Kanade! Ohmygawd omygawd omygawd omygawd…' Hibiki said

**In down the stage**

'I've got another bad feeling about this…' a girl(Rin) said

'Do you suppose those girls are also…?' another girl(Honoka) said

'Huh? Suppose they're what?' another girl(Saki) said

'Seeing as there's already sp many of us…' another girl(Miki) said

'It wouldn't be surprising if there were more.' another girl(Mai) said

'It's Hummy!' A small mascots said

'Wait, isn't that…'another girl(Nagisa) said

'…totally…'another girl(Love) said

'…adorable!' another girl(Urara) said

'That cat!' these three girls(Nagisa, Love and Urara) said

'If it is cat…'another girl(Inori) said

**Suddenly the floor is Shock**

'What are we gonna do?!' Hibiki said

'Hibiki, look up-nya!' Hummy said

'Huh? Up?' Hibiki said

**Suddenly the sky is fall down many mascots**

'What the-?!' These girls(Nozomi) said

'What's going on?!' that model(Erika) said

'What in the world is going on here?!' Hibiki Shout

**Then Hibiki surrounded by mascots**

_**Pretty Cure All Stars DX3 Deliver the Future! The Rainbow~Colored Flower That Connects the World! Unveiled Edition**_

* * *

_**Total fixed:**_

_**Add their name next to the "a girl, another girl and that model" in the Prelude**_

_**The title of the end, "End of Prelude" is change to "**__**Pretty Cure All Stars DX3 Deliver the Future! The Rainbow~Colored Flower That Connects the World! Unveiled Edition**_" and all Previously 


	3. Episode 1 - The nightmare is back(fixed)

_**From "Resident Evil 6 : Dark Hope" writer SimonChan64's new story, to celebrate 10 anniversary of Pretrty Cure, Remake from movie edtion**_

_**Pretty Cure All Stars DX3 Deliver the Future! The Rainbow~Colored Flower That Connects the World! Unveiled Edition**_

_**Episode Total will make 12 **_

* * *

_**Episode 1**_

_**The nightmare is back**_

**In outside of ****shopping mall…**

'I'm…I'm not dreaming, am I?' Tsubomi said

'I don't' Nagisa said '…believe this'

**They saw a "special place" in outside of ****shopping mall, many ****mascots, too many, too many**

'Is that the Land of Sweets?' Nozomi said

'The Land of Toys, too.' Love said

'This Land of Clocks-lapi.' Flappy said

'All the worlds are mixed together-coco.' Coco said

'The Garden of Hope and the Garden of Clouds…'Honoka said

'What in the world is going on?' Erika said

**They saw ****Nozomi, Nagisa and Saki were eat Sweets**

'These cookies are tasty!' Nozomi said

'This chocolate is the best!' Nagisa said

'Hey! What the heck are you doing?!' Erika said

**Erika also saw Urara, Setsuna, Inori and Hikari play with toys and some ****mascots **

'Hey, you! Don't start fooling around!' Erika said 'And you! Don't just hold a reunion party!'

**Then Lulun fall down and cry**

'…Wait! Don't cry! Don't cry!' Erika said

'What a mess.' Rin said

**Then Kurumi also become ****mascots, Milk**

'Count me in too-mil!' Milk said

'Not you too!' Rin said

'It looks like fun!' Chypre said

'Chypre! Coffret!' Hummy said

'Hummy! Long time no see!' Coffret said

'What in the world is going on?' Hibiki said

'What strange people.' Kanade said

'What's that supposed to mean!' Erika said 'You're hardly one to talk! What's with that talking cat?'

'Well, um, that's…'Kanade said

'Come on, fess up! You're "one of us" too, aren't you!' a mascot said

'"One of us?"' another mascot said

'What are you talking about' that mascot said

'Something's wrong-coco' Coco said 'The worlds are all mixed up together-coco. Could this mean…'

'Nuts!' Natts shout

**Many Nuts are fall down in the sky**

'What's this-mupu' Moop said

'What are these things?' Potpourri said

'These are…' Natts said 'Miracle Light-nuts!'

'Miracle Lights?' Foop, Moop and Potpourri asked

'These Miracle Lights falling down means…'Natts asked

'Coco! Along with what's happened to the city…' Coco said 'It could mean something's happened to the Prism Flower-coco.'

'Indeed!' A voice shout

**Suddenly many darkside power is fall down in the sky and attacked Oasis**

'What?!' Kanade said

**They saw their enemy in front of them, such as Dark Witch, Frozen, Freezen, Sirloin, Shadow, Mushiban, Toymajin and Baron Salamander**

'It's the witch from the Dark Zone-mepo!' Mepple said

'Freezen and Frozen are there tooi-mipo!' Mipple said

'It's Sirloin, who arracked the Land of Clocks-chopi!' Choppy said

'It's Shadow-nuts!' Natts said

'Mushiban's there too-ropu!' Syrup said

'What's Toymajin doing here?!' Tarte said

'It's Baron Salamander!' Chypre, Coffret and Potpourri said

**They many mascots were get out of here**

'Hibiki! Kanade!' Hummy said

'What are you doing here?!' Rin said

'I sense the Prism Flower is near.' Dark Witch said

'The Prism Flower?'

'What's that?'

'Don't tell me the reason the world is like this…'

'…is because of you?!' Love said

'That's right. Girls.' Dark Witch said 'Or should I say, Precure!'

'Precure?! How does she know we're Precure?' Hibiki asked

'I don't know, but is an emergency! Hibiki!' Kanade said

'Right! Tranform—'Hibiki said

'We won't let you do this!' Hibiki and Kanade said

'We won't let you do this!' Tsubomi said 'Everyone! Transform into Precure!'

'Wha…?! "Every transform into Precure?"' Hibiki and Kanade shout

'Come on! You too!' Erika said

'Everyone! Transform into Precure!' All the mascots said

_**Episode 1**_

_**The nightmare is back**_

_**End**_


	4. 1 Previously (fixed)

_**Previously on **__**Pretty Cure All Stars DX3**_

**In the ****shopping mall…**

'Wow, this is awesome! What a big, beautiful shopping mall!'

**When They saw a fashion show in the ground floor**

'Great! I'm gonna get a closer look-nya! Whee!'

'Hold it!'

**Hibiki watch that model that catches with Hummy carefully**

'Who's that?'

**In the stage**

'Are you all right?'

**Suddenly the sky is fall down many mascots**

'What in the world is going on here?!'

**In outside of ****shopping mall…**

'I'm…I'm not dreaming, am I?'

**They saw a "special place" in outside of ****shopping mall, many ****mascots**

'What in the world is going on?'

'It could mean something's happened to the Prism Flower.'

**They saw their enemy in front of them**

'What are you doing here?!'

'I sense the Prism Flower is near.'

'The Prism Flower?'

'Or should I say, Precure!'

'Precure?!'

'We won't let you do this!'

'Everyone! Transform into Precure!'

_****__**Pretty Cure All Stars DX3 Deliver the Future! The Rainbow~Colored Flower That Connects the World! Unveiled Edition**_


	5. Episode 2 - The dark power

_**Episode 2**_

_**The dark power**_

**They start to their transform**

'Dual Aurora Wave!' from Nagisa and Honoka

'Luminous Shining Stream!' from Hikari

'Dual Spiritual Power!' from Saki and Mai

'Precure, Metamorphose!' from Nozomi, Rin, Urara, Komachi and Karen

'Skyrose Translate!' from Kurumi

'Change! Precure Beat Up!' from Love, Miki, Inori and Setsuna

'Precure, Open My Heart!' from Tsubomi, Erika, Itsuki and Yuri

'Let's play! Precure Modulation!' from Hibiki and Kanade

**They are starting to their transform**

'Emissary of Light, Cure Black!' from Cure Black (Nagisa)

'Emissary of Light, Cure White!' from Cure White (Honoka)

'Sparking Life, Shiny Luminous!' from Shiny Luminous (Hikari)

'The gleaming golden flower, Cure Bloom!' from Cure Bloom (Saki)

'The sparkling silver wings, Cure Egret!' from Cure Egret (Mai)

'The great power of hope, Cure Dream!' from Cure Dream (Nozomi)

'The red flame of passion, Cure Rouge!' from Cure Rouge (Rin)

'The effervescent scent of lemon, Cure Lemonade!' from Cure Lemonade (Urara)

'The green earth of tranquility, Cure Mint!' from Cure Mint (Komachi)

'The blue spring of intelligence, Cure Aqua' from Cure Aqua (Karen)

'The blue rose is my secret emblem! Milky Rose!' from Milky Rose (Kurumi)

'Freshly-picked Cure Peach!' from Cure Peach (Love)

'Freshly-gathered Cure Berry!' from Cure Berry (Miki)

'Freshly-harvested Cure Pine!' from Cure Pine (Inori)

'Freshly-ripened Cure Passion!' from Cure Passion (Setsuna)

'The flower that blooms upon the earth, Cure Blossom!' from Cure Blossom (Tsubomi)

'The flower that sways in the sea breeze, Cure Marine!' from Cure Marine (Erika)

'The flower that bathes in the rays of the sun, Cure Sunshine!' from Cure Sunshine (Itsuki)

'The flower that gleams in the light of the moon, Cure Moonlight!' from Cure Moonlight (Yuri)

'Strumming the wild tune, Cure Melody' from Cure Melody (Hibiki)

'Strumming the graceful tune, Cure Rhythm' from Cure Rhythm (Kanade)

**After their transform**

'All together! Precure All Atars!' everyone said

**Then…Cure Melody feel Surprised**

'Wha…?! Since when are there…' Cure Melody asked

'…this many Precure? What's going on?' Cure Rhythm asked

'I know exactly how you feel.' Cure Blossom said

'It was a surprise to us too.' Cure Peach said

'Frankly…'Cure Aqua said

'It's incredible.' Cure Lemonade said

'All together, there are…' Milky Rose said

'Twenty-one of us!' Cure Dream said

'You've certainly managed to grow like weeds, Precure.' Dark Witch said

**But their mascots still scare**

'What are doing here?' Cure Black said

'You've all been beaten by us already!' Cure Egret said

'Aren't you surprised? Let me explain.' Dark Witch said 'This is the power of the god of evil, Black Hole!'

'Black Hold?' Cure Blossom asked

'Black Hole is the chaos that shall swallow all the worlds…' Dark Witch said 'They very will of darkness.' 'Do you remember?' 'Dark Zone, Dark Fall, Nightmare, Eternal, Labyrinth and the Desert Apostles. After they were defeated by Precure, their evil energies drifted through space, where they met and united. They were then reborn as an almighty, all-devouring power. That power is Black hole'

'Nightmare and Eternal…' Cure Dream said

'The Desert Apostles' evil energy…'Cure Blossom said

'…met and united in space?' Cure Bloom said

'It's not just us.' Mushiban said 'The solidified malice of the Zakennas, Fusion and the darkness form the deep, Bottom. All of them were created by Black Hole.'

'What' All Precure Asked?

'That goes for us too.' Baron Salamander said 'After you purified us, the evil that was in our hearts was gathered and resurrected in these forms by Black Hole's power!'

'That's…'Cure Rouge said

'…unforgivable!' Cure Dream said

'We have only one goal.' Freezen said

'To find the Prism Flower, and destroy it.' Frozen said

'The Prism Flower?' Cure Dream asked

'What is this Prism Flower you keep talking about?' Cure Moonlight asked

'The Prism Flower is the source of light energy that connects our world to yours-coco.' Coco said

'it connects our worlds?' Cure Aqua asked

'The reason we can come to the human world is because nof the Prism Flower-nuts.' Natts said

'Its power is what lets us come to this world-ropu.' Syrup said

'But if anything happens to the Prism Flower…'Tarte said

'…it'll disrupt the power that the worlds togrther!' Chypre and Coffret said

'So that's the reason the city's all messed up?' Cure Bloom asked

'Where is Prism Flower?' Potpourri asked

'Not even we know-coco.' Coco said

'To protect its power, the Prism Flower is hidden somewhere here on Earth-nuts.' Natts said

'Indeed! And that's why I'm here!' Dark Witch said 'Now, crystal! Show me the Prism Flower!'

**Dark Witch use her power to get the Prism Flower power**

'Is that the Prism Flower?' Cure Dream asked

'As I expected, it's somewhere nearby.' Dark Witch said

'It's getting weaker, just as I feared-nuts!' Natts said

'Why? They haven't even gotten their hands on it yet!' Cure Aqua asked 'What?!'

**Suddenly there have a dark power in the sky, and attacked this place**

'Black Hole's enormous power is already engulfing the Earth-coco!' Coco said

'If that happens, the Prism Flower will wither along with the Earth-nuts!' Natts said

'Indeed! It's only a matter of time before the Prism Flower loses its power!'

'Wh-what?!' A boy asked

'We shall destroy the Prism Flower extinguish every spark of life and every glimmer of hope and create a world of infinite darkness!' Dark Witch said 'For such is the will of Black Hole!'

**Then the Black Hole power is staring Absorb the Earth power**

'What's up with this? There's nothing we can do!' Cure Melody asked

'Don't give up yet!' Cure Bloom said 'They haven't gotten their hands on the Prism Flower yet!'

'And it hasn't withered yet either!' Cure Peach said

'You are not going to mess up our world!' Cure Dream said

'We won't let you!' Cure Bloom said

'We will definitely…'Cure Black said

'…protect the Prism Flower!' All Precure said

'How amusing. Very well. I'll let you enjoy the experience of a world scattered and recombined!' Dark Witch said

'What?!' Cure Aqua asked

'I'll scatter you, too!' Toymajin said

**Toymajin use his power to make this place become chaos, and they were Over flied by his power**

'Everyone!' Natts said

**In the sky…**

'White! Luminous!' Cure Black shout

'Bloom!' Cure Egret shout

'Everyone!' Cure Bloom shout

'Rhythm! Rhythm!' Cure Melody shout

'Melody!' Cure Rhythm shout

**This power is make everyone dispersion, and Dark Witch use her power to make the world become dark.**

_**Episode 2**_

_**The dark power**_

_**End**_


	6. 2 Previously (fixed)

_**Previously on **__**Pretty Cure All Stars DX3**_

**After their transform**

'All together! Precure All Atars!'

'Wha…?! Since when are there…'

'You've certainly managed to grow like weeds, Precure.'

'What are doing here?'

'This is the power of the god of evil, Black Hole!'

'Nightmare and Eternal…'

'The Desert Apostles' evil energy…'

'The solidified malice of the Zakennas, Fusion and the darkness form the deep, Bottom. All of them were created by Black Hole.'

'After you purified us, the evil that was in our hearts was gathered and resurrected in these forms by Black Hole's power!'

'To find the Prism Flower, and destroy it.'

'We shall destroy the Prism Flower extinguish every spark of life and every glimmer of hope and create a world of infinite darkness!'

'We won't let you!'

'We will definitely protect the Prism Flower!'

'I'll scatter you, too!'

**They were Over flied by Toymajin**

'Everyone!'

**Dark Witch use her power to make the world become dark**

_****__**Pretty Cure All Stars DX3 Deliver the Future! The Rainbow~Colored Flower That Connects the World! Unveiled Edition**_


	7. Episode 3 - Survival,Arena and Adventure

_**Episode 3**_

_**Survival, Arena and Adventure**_

**In the** **Shade Survival zone, Cure Melody fall down in the sky**

'Ouch…' Cure Melody said

**Then Cure Black, Cure Bloom, Cure Dream, Cure Peach and Cure Blossom also fall down in the sky too**

'Oh! I'm so sorry!' Cure Blossom said to Cure Melody

'Is this Sirloin's desert maze?' Cure Bloom asked

'It could be Mushiban's oven world…' Cure Dream said

'What's going on?' Cure Black asked

'What do you think?' Mushiban asked

**Sirloin and Mushiban in the sky**

'Mushiban!' Cure Dream shout

'Sirloin!' Cure Bloom shout

'Where is everyone? What is this place?' Cure Black asked

'A scattered and recombined battlefield.' Mushiban asked 'You've been scattered and recombined as well. And these shall be…' '…your opponents!'

**Suddenly too many shade enemies ready to attack them**

'Zakenna!'

'Waah! What the hell are those?!' Cure Melody asked

**In the Arena zone, Cure Aqua, Cure Egret, Cure Mint, Cure Berry, Cure White, Cure Rhythm and Cure Marine fall down in the sky**

'Thank you.' Cure Rhythm is helped by Cure Mint

'This looks like the with's ship graveyard, mixed with Freezen and Frozen's ice world…'Cure White said

'Indeed!' a enemy said

'Welcome to our world!' Frozen and Freezen said

**Freezen, Frozen and Dark Witch in the sky **

'You guy!' Cure White said

'What?!' Cure Aqua asked 'A Kowaina?!'

**Suddenly too many shade enemies ready to attack them**

'Holy carp! They're not supposed to be that big!' Cure Marine said

'Kowaina!'

**Then it attacked Cure Rhythm**

**In the** **Adventure zone, Cure Moonlight, Cure Rouge, Milky Rose, Shiny Luminous, Cure Lemonade, Cure Pine, Cure Sunshine and Cure Passion saw a "place"**

'Where are we…' Milky Rose asked

'It's kind of exciting!' Cure Lemonade said

'What is this?' Cure Sunshine asked

**They saw this place is a game maze board**

'Oh! This might be the game board from the Land of Toys!' Cure Pine said

**Then Cure Lemonade gets the dice**

'There's even a die here.' Cure Lemonade said

'Welcome to my game board!' a voice said

'Toymajin!' Cure Pine said

'Boarn Salamander!' Cure Sunshine said

'Now, roll the die and head for the goal! Otherwise, you'll never leave here.' Toymajin said

'Excuse me! Just who do you think is gonna say "Okay, sure!" and roll the—'Cure Rouge said

**Then Cure Lemonade throws the dice**

'Alley-oop!' Cure Lemonade shout

'Hey! Whaddya think you're doing?!' Cure Rouge asked

'Sorry, I just had to.' Cure Lemonade said

'Whaddya mean, you "just had to?!"'

**Cure Lemonade throw the number is six**

'Hurray! A six!' Cure Pine said

'Whaddya mean, "hurray?!"'

'Well, have fun!' Toymajin said

'Hey! You get back over here! Huh?!' Cure Rouge said

**Then they go to their point six**

'One! Two! Three! Four! Five—'Cure Lemonade said

'Lemonade! Cut it out!' Cure Rouge said

**Then they start their challenge**

_**Episode 3**_

_**Survival, Arena and Adventure**_

_**End**_


	8. 3 Previously (fixed)

_**Previously on **__**Pretty Cure All Stars DX3**_

**In the** **Shade Survival zone**

'Is this Sirloin's desert maze?'

'It could be Mushiban's oven world…'

'What do you think?'

**Suddenly too many shade enemies ready to attack them**

'What the hell are those?!'

**In the Arena zone**

'This looks like the with's ship graveyard, mixed with Freezen and Frozen's ice world…'

'Welcome to our world!'

'You guy!'

**Suddenly too many shade enemies ready to attack them**

'They're not supposed to be that big!'

**In the** **Adventure zone**

'Where are we…'

'It's kind of exciting!'

'Oh! This might be the game board from the Land of Toys!'

'Welcome to my game board!'

**Then Cure Lemonade throws the dice**

'Hey! Whaddya think you're doing?!'

'Hurray! A six!'

'Well, have fun!'

**Then they start their challenge**

_****__**Pretty Cure All Stars DX3 Deliver the Future! The Rainbow~Colored Flower That Connects the World! Unveiled Edition**_


	9. Episode 4 - Three team challenge

_**Episode 4**_

_**Three team challenge**_

**In the Co-op** **Adventure challenge team**

**Their first found challenge is "Super Whack-A-Mole, 100 point to clear?"**

'Huh? What are these, hammers?' Cure Rouge asked 'What is this place?'

'Super Whack-A-Mole! Score 100 points and you're clear!' Toymajin said

'This is no time to be playing games—'Cure Rouge said

"Get ready! Start!"

'Uzaina!'

**Suddenly show three shade enemies**

'That's not a mole!' Milky Rose shout

**Where everyone were get out of here, Cure Moonlight used her hammers to fight off these shade enemies**

'At any rate, start whacking! That way we can get out of here!' Cure Moonlight said

'I see!' Cure Sunshine said

'So, how many are left…?' Cure Lemonade asked

'Lots and lots!'

**Then show too many shade enemies**

'There's too many!' Cure Lemonade and Cure Sunshine shout

**Then they need to fight to them a by one**

**In the Co-op Shade Survival challenge team**

'Waah! What the hell?!' Cure Melody shout

**They were chased by shade enemies**

'Kowaina!'

'What are we supposed to do?!' Cure Melody shout

'F-First, we have to get of here quickly!' Cure Black shout

'Right! If we don't get back together, we can't protect the Prism Flower!' Cure Dream shout

'Right! Let's get out of here, then join up with the other!' Cure Blossom shout

'Hoshiina!'

**Then they ready to fight these shade enemies**

'Hoshiina!'

**And they were surrounded by shade enemies**

'Melody and I will take this side.' Cure Black said 'Blossom and Peach, you take that side.' 'Dream and Bloom, you take the other side.'

'Right!' Everyone said

'…Wait, which said is "this side?"' Cure Melody asked

'Which side is "that side?"' Cure Peach asked

'Is "the other side" this side? Or that side?' Cure Bloom asked

'Zakennal!'

**Then they were fought to fly by shade enemies**

'This side is this side, and that side's that side, of course!' Cure Black said

'I can't understand you!' Cure Blossom said

'You seem rather confused.' Mushiban said

**Then they fall in the sky**

'Anyway, we've got to find the way out of here! Let's go!' Cure Bloom said

'Wait a minute! Go where?' Cure Melody asked

'Waah! They're chasing us again!' Cure Blossom said

**They were chased by shade enemies again**

'We don't even know if there is way out! Whick way are we supposed to run?!' Cure Melody shout

**In the Co-op Arena challenge team, they were surrounded by shade enemies**

'They're Strong!' Cure Aqua said

'Kowaina!'

'Without any solid footing, we can hardly fight back!' Cure Mint said

'We have to get out of here quickly! But how?' Cure Berry asked

**Then Cure Aqua thought the Dark Witch's power**

It was the light from that witch's crystal that sent us here, wasn't it?' Cure Aqua asked

'Oh! So if we smash that crystal…'Cure Marine said

'…we might be able to return to our world!' Cure Egret said

'It's worth a try, isn't it!' Cure White said

'Good thinking, everyone!' Cure Rhythm said

'All right! Now we know what to do…'Cure Marine said '…go get'em, Blossom!'

'Peach' Cure Berry said

'Dream' Cure Mint said

'…Huh' Cure White said

**Then they were fought to fly by shade enemies**

'Come on! What're you guys doing?!' Cure Marine asked

'It's always Peach who charges in first, so…'Cure Berry said

'Everyone's all mixed up! Melody!' Cure Rhythm said

**In the Oasis Ruins**

'The Earth is…'A boy said 'What in the world is happening?'

**In these mascots**

'The Precure are gone-coco.' Coco said 'At this rate, the world will…'

'But there's nothing we can do' Tarte said 'Nothing but wait for Precure to come back…'

'If the Prism Flower really loses its power…' Natts said 'We fairies and Precure will never…'

'Will never what?' Potpourri asked

**Suddenly the sky fall a dark power**

'It's…' Natts said 'It's Shadow-nuts!'

'Black Hole, darling Shadow just can't bear to wait for the Prism Flower to wither on its owm.' Shadow said

'Lulu…' Lulun crying

**Then Shadow use his mirrors power to watch this place and find** **the Prism Flower**

'With these shadow mirrors, we'll find what we're looking for in no time.' Shadow said

'He's going to find the Prism Flower!' Chypre said

'We've got to do something-nya!' Hummy said

'I have an idea-nuts.' Natts said 'Chiffon!'

'Now where are you hiding, daring?' Shadow asked

**Suddenly he saw some mascots in the mirrors**

'What?! When did you here?' Shadow asked 'Get off! Let go!'

'Protect the Flower' Chypre said

'Cure-cure-puri-poo!' Chiffon said

**Then Chiffon uas his power to make the mirrors disparied**

'What?!' Shadow asked 'So that's your game! Where have gone? Aack!'

**They steal the mirrors from the Shadow**

'Hurry-nya!' Hummy shout

'You won't get away!' Shadow shout

'Protect the Flower!' Chypre said

'Give me back my mirrors!' Shadow shout

_**Episode 4**_

_**Three team challenge**_

_**End**_


	10. 4 Previously (fixed)

_**Previously on **__**Pretty Cure All Stars DX3**_

**In the Co-op** **Adventure challenge team**

'This is no time to be playing games—'

"Get ready! Start!"

'That's not a mole!'

**Cure Moonlight used her hammers to fight off these shade enemies**

'Start whacking!'

'Lots and lots!'

**Then show too many shade enemies**

'There's too many!'

**In the Co-op Shade Survival challenge team**

'What are we supposed to do?!'

'F-First, we have to get of here quickly!'

'Let's get out of here, then join up with the other!'

**In the Co-op Arena challenge team**

'We have to get out of here quickly!'

'It was the light from that witch's crystal that sent us here, wasn't it?'

'It's worth a try, isn't it!'

**In the Oasis Ruins**

'The Earth is…'

'If the Prism Flower really loses its power…'

'With these shadow mirrors, we'll find what we're looking for in no time.'

**Then they steal the mirrors from the Shadow**

'Protect the Flower!'

'Give me back my mirrors!'

_****__**Pretty Cure All Stars DX3 Deliver the Future! The Rainbow~Colored Flower That Connects the World! Unveiled Edition**_


	11. Episode 5 - Co-op Shade Survival

_**Episode 5**_

_**Co-op Shade Survival**_

**In the Co-op** **Adventure challenge team**

**During their challenge "Super Whack-A-Mole, 100 point to clear?"**

'Ninety-eight!' Cure Lemonade shout

'Ninety-nine!' Cure Passion shout

'One hundred!' everyone shout

**Finally they kill the last shade enemy**

'We did it!' Cure Lemonade shout

"Congratulations! 100 points clear!"

'So what happens next?' Cure Sunshine asked

'We don't have time to play board games!' Cure Moonlight said

'We have to think of a strategy…' Cure Rouge said

**Then Cure Lemonade throws the dice**

'Alley-oop!' Cure Lemonade shout

'Hey! Whaddya think you're doing?!' Cure Rouge asked

**Cure Lemonade throw the number is one**

"And you rolled a one, to boot!"

**Then they go to their point seven, their second found challenge is "Hyper Bowling, knock down ten to clear?"**

'It's just gonna be another rigged game, right?' Cure Rouge asked

'I thought so…'

'They're too big!'

"Bowling…"

**These Bowling were shade enemies**

"…start!"

'And on top of that they're Desertrians again!' Cure Sunshine shout

**In the Co-op Shade Survival challenge team**

'Zakennal!'

'Waah! It's gonna eat me!' Cure Melody shout

**Then Cure Dream saved Cure melody**

'You okay?' Cure Dream asked

'Yeah!' Cure Melody said

**But they were get by shade enemies**

'Uzaina!'

**In the Cure Black and Cure Peach were surrounded by shade enemies**

'Zakennal!'

**In the Cure Blossom was fight to the shade enemies**

'Kowaina!'

**Then Cure Blossom was save by Cure Bloom**

'Bloom!' Cure Blossom said

'Nunchuck!'

**But they were got by shade enemies**

**In the Co-op Arena challenge team**

'Kowaina!'

**They got by shade enemies**

'The sky and the sea are both swarming with them!' Cure Egret said

'We can't even get close to the witch's crystal!' Cure Marine said

'Look like your powers are useless without your partners.' Dark Witch said

'Without Melody with me, I don't know what to do!' Cure Rhythm said

'Nakewameke!'

'Octopus?!' Cure Berry said

'You're just talk!' Dark Witch said

**Dark Witch use her power to attacked them**

_**Episode 5**_

_**Co-op Shade Survival**_

_**End**_


	12. 5 Previously (fixed)

_**Previously on **__**Pretty Cure All Stars DX3**_

**In the Co-op** **Adventure challenge team**

'One hundred!'

'We did it!'

'We don't have time to play board games!'

**Cure Lemonade throws the dice, the number is one, their challenge is "Hyper Bowling, knock down ten to clear?"**

'It's just gonna be another rigged game, right?'

'And on top of that they're Desertrians again!'

**In the Co-op Shade Survival challenge team**

'You okay?'

**Cure Dream, Cure melody, Cure Black, Cure Peach, Cure Blossom and Cure Bloom were surrounded by shade enemies**

**In the Co-op Arena challenge team**

'The sky and the sea are both swarming with them!'

'Look like your powers are useless without your partners.'

'Without Melody with me, I don't know what to do!'

'You're just talk!'

**Dark Witch use her power to attacked them**

_****__**Pretty Cure All Stars DX3 Deliver the Future! The Rainbow~Colored Flower That Connects the World! Unveiled Edition**_


	13. Episode 6 - Fight to the end

_**Episode 6**_

_**Fight to the end**_

**In the Co-op Shade Survival challenge team, they were got by shade enemies**

'Weren't you going to escape and join up with your friends?' Mushiban asked

'You won't escape from here just by running around aimlessly.' Sirloin said

'Rhythm's gone, and I don't even know where I am…' Cure Melody said

'It's no good… I just can't take it!'

'It's… fine…'

'I don't know how we're going to get out of here yet…' Cure Dream said

'But we have to press on!' Cure Black said

'Standing around won't solve anything!' Cure Peach said

'That's how we've always done things!' Cure Bloom said

'Everyone!' Cure Melody said

'Come on!' Cure Blossom said 'Let's find the exit, then go and meet the others!'

'Yeah!' Cure Melody said 'Let's find our friends!'

**In the Co-op Arena challenge team, they were also got by shade enemies**

'Without your partners, you have no chance to win! Just give up!' Dark Witch said

'I've had all that I can stand!' Cure Marine shout 'That's what Blossom would say right about now!'

'What?!' Freezen asked

'That's right… Peach wouldn't give up at a time like this!' Cure Berry

'Right now is when Dream would look up and be the very first one back on her feet!' Cure Aqua said

'Right!' Cure Mint said

'What are you talking about?' Freezen asked

'Whenever I got into trouble…'Cure Egret said 'Bloom would always take me by the hand and lead me forward!'

'We believe in our partners…' Cure White said 'We believe in all our friends!'

'Even if we aren't face to face, we still care for each other!' Cure Mint said 'And as long as we care for each other, we're bound to each other!'

'Even when we're separated, we're always together!' Cure Berry said

'Rhythm!' Cure Marine said 'Let's go! Everyone waiting for us!'

'Yeah! I'm sure Melody's doing her best!' Cure Rhythm said 'So I have to as well!'

'What?' these enemies said

'You think we're scattered?' Cure White said 'Let us show you how we do things'

**In the Co-op** **Adventure challenge team**

'All we've gotta do is knock'em all down, right?' Cure Rouge said

**Cure Rouge use her power**

'Precure Fire Strike!' from Cure Rouge

**Then kill a shade enemy**

'I see' Cure Lemonade said

'All right!' Cure Sunshine said

**Cure Sunshine use her power**

'Sunshine Flash!' from Cure Sunshine

**Then kill three shade enemies**

'Ya got me!' Shiny Luminous shout

**Cure Lemonade use her power**

'Precure Prism Chain!' Cure Lemonade said

**Then kill five shade enemies**

'Just one left!' Cure Passion said

'We're actually doing pretty well!' Cure Pine said

'Of course we are' Milky Rose said 'Now let's get out of here and go meet our friends!'

'Uchaina! Uchaina!'

'It's tiny.' Cure Moonlight said

**Then Cure Moonlight also kill the last shade enemy**

'Uchaina! Uchaina! Uchai-'

'And that makes ten.' Cure Moonlight said

**They end the second challenge**

'Going to hold out to the bitter end, are you?' Toymajin said

**In the Co-op Shade Survival challenge team**

'Then we'll have to teach you.' Mushiban said

'That your efforts…'Sirloin said

**In the Co-op Arena challenge team**

'…and your pathetic solidarity…' Dark Witch said

'…are all for nothing!' Frozen and Freezen said

_**Episode 6**_

_**Fight to the end**_

_**End**_


	14. 6 Previously (fixed)

_**Previously on **__**Pretty Cure All Stars DX3**_

**In the Co-op Shade Survival challenge team**

'Weren't you going to escape and join up with your friends?'

'You won't escape from here just by running around aimlessly.'

'Rhythm's gone, and I don't even know where I am…'

'But we have to press on!'

'Let's find the exit, then go and meet the others!'

**In the Co-op Arena challenge team**

'Without your partners, you have no chance to win! Just give up!'

'That's what Blossom would say right about now!'

'That's right… Peach wouldn't give up at a time like this!'

'Right now is when Dream would look up and be the very first one back on her feet!'

'We believe in all our friends!'

'As long as we care for each other, we're bound to each other!'

'Even when we're separated, we're always together!'

'Let us show you how we do things'

**In the Co-op** **Adventure challenge team**

'All we've gotta do is knock'em all down, right?'

'We're actually doing pretty well!'

'Now let's get out of here and go meet our friends!'

**They end the second challenge**

'Going to hold out to the bitter end, are you?'

'Then we'll have to teach you.'

'That your efforts and your pathetic solidarity are all for nothing!'

_****__**Pretty Cure All Stars DX3 Deliver the Future! The Rainbow~Colored Flower That Connects the World! Unveiled Edition**_


	15. Episode 7 - Prism Flower

_**Episode 7**_

_**Prism Flower**_

**In the Oasis Ruins, these mascots were chase by Shadow**

'Run-nya!' Hummy shout

'Get back here!' Shadow shout

**But Shadow stop them**

'Now, hand over those mirrors!' Shadow said

'Miracle Lights!' Chiffon shout

'That's right-nya!' Hummy shout 'The Miracle Lights have the power to drive away the dark-nya!' 'Everyone!'

'What?!' Shadow shout

**Mascots used the Miracle Lights**

'Miracle Lights!' All mascots shout

'No! Anything but that! I'm gonna die!' Shadow shout

'What wrong?' Tarte asked

'The Lights' power is fading-nuts.' Natts said

'They don't have enough light energy-coco.' Coco said

'That's right!'

'Thank to Black Hole's power, The Prism Flower has weakened, you see.' Shadow said 'Now, hand over those mirrors!'

'No!' Lulun shout

**Shadow got a mirror and Lulun**

'You're wasting you time. The worlds will never return to how they were.' Shadow said 'You know what the Prism Flower's power means, don't you?' 'Now hurry up and Let go.'

'No-lulu! No-lulu!' Lulun shout

**Suddenly her Miracle Lights have a power to attacked Shadow**

'That's it! Use the mirrors-ropu!' Syrup said

'I get it! Everyone grab a mirror and spread out!' Tarte said

'Ugh… You cheeky little vermin!' Shadow said 'What?!'

**Shadow saw them use the mirrors to aim him**

'Everyone! Turn on your Miracle Lights and let Shadow have it!' Chypre said

'Miracle Lights!' All mascots shout

**They used the Miracle Lights to attack Shadow**

'Argh! No way! Ow! Aagh! Oh no!' Shadow shout

'Everyone, wave your Lights!' All mascots shout

'Curse you!' Shadow shout

**Finally they kill Shadow successfully**

'But the Lights are getting fainter and fainter-nuts.' Natts said

'By the way, what was he saying about the Prism Flower's power?' Tarte asked

'The Prism Flower is the power that holds the worlds together-ropu.' Syrup said 'If it loses its power, we won't be able to stay in this world-ropu.'

'You mean if we lose the Prism Flower…'Chypre said

'We'll have to say goodbye to Erika and everyone?' Coffret asked

'Oh no!'Potpourri shout 'I don't wanna say goodbye!'

'The Prism Flower is…'Coco said

**Then Coco thought the past**

'…the thing that binds the worlds we live in to the world Nozomi and her friends live in' Coco said 'It's the source of dimensional light energy-coco.' 'If it get taken away, we'll never be able to see Nozomi and her friends again-coco.'

'We have to believe-nuts.' Natts said 'Coco?' 'Believe in Precure…' 'Have faith in them-nuts!'

_**Episode 7**_

_**Prism Flower**_

_**End**_


	16. 7 Previously (fixed)

_**Previously on **__**Pretty Cure All Stars DX3**_

**In the Oasis Ruins**

'Get back here!'

**But Shadow stop them**

'Now, hand over those mirrors!'

'Miracle Lights!'

'What?!'

'No! Anything but that! I'm gonna die!'

'They don't have enough light energy-coco.'

'Thank to Black Hole's power, The Prism Flower has weakened, you see.'

'No!'

'You're wasting you time. The worlds will never return to how they were.'

**Suddenly her Miracle Lights have a power to attacked Shadow**

'That's it! Use the mirrors-ropu!'

**They used the Miracle Lights to attack Shadow**

'Argh! No way! Ow! Aagh! Oh no!'

**Finally they kill Shadow successfully**

'By the way, what was he saying about the Prism Flower's power?'

'If it loses its power, we won't be able to stay in this world-ropu.'

'I don't wanna say goodbye!'

'The Prism Flower is…'

'Coco, believe in Precure, have faith in them-nuts!'

_****__**Pretty Cure All Stars DX3 Deliver the Future! The Rainbow~Colored Flower That Connects the World! Unveiled Edition**_


	17. Episode 8 - Three team operation

_**Episode 8**_

_**Three team operation**_

**In the Co-op** **Adventure challenge team **

'All right!' Cure Rouge shout

**Their team were wearing the sport uniforms**

'Bring it on!' Cure Rouge shout 'We're ready for anything!'

'Nakewameke!'

**They can fight to shade enemies successfully**

'Nake—'

'All right!' That's the baseball contest cleared! Next!' Milky Rose said

**Their challenges, First, Cure Passion wins the 'Dance contest!' challenge**

'Kowaina!'

'Alley-oop!' Cure Lemonade shout

**And she throws the dice**

**Second, Shiny Luminous wins the 'Baking contest!' challenge**

'Zakenna!'

**Thirds, Cure Lemonade wins the 'Karaoke contest!' challenge**

"Ya got me!'

**Next, Cure Sunshine wins the 'Martial arts contest!' challenge**

'Nakewameke!'

**Then, Cure Pine wins the 'Animal befriending contest!' challenge**

'Hoshiina!'

**Finally, Cure Moonlight wins the 'Studying contest!' challenge**

'Uzaina!'

**Finally they kill all shade enemies**

"We… lose…"

'Piece of cake!' Cure Rouge said

'Look! We're only six places from the goal!' Cure Lemonade said

'I must ask you to refrain from going any further.' Boarn Salamander said

'We aren't going to let you roll the die any more!' Toymajin said

'Hey! Give me a break! That's not fair!' Milky Rose said

**In the Co-op Arena challenge team, they fight to Frozen and Freezen**

'Look like you can't do a thing against our strongest combination!' Freezen said

'Without any solid footing, we can't move where we want to!' Cure Aqua said

'Darn it, if only we could stand on the sea!' Cure Marine said

'Stand on the sea…?' Cure Aqua asked

'That's it!' Everyone said

'Where do you two think you're aiming?' Cure Egret asked 'You're not much of a "strongest combination." You haven't hit us once!'

'But I guess to can't help it.' Cure Mint said

'After all, we're just too perfect at dodging!' Cure Berry said

'What was that?!'

'You're going to make them angry saying that!' Cure Marine said

'In fact, the level of power you're using won't work on us at all!'

'What?!' Frozen shout

'If that's the way you want it…'Freezen said 'We'll give you a special treat!'

**Frozen and Freezen go to get them**

'Now you've done it!' Cure Marine said

'Freezing Blizzard!' from Frozen and Freezen

'They fell for it!' Cure White said

'Everyone, move it!'

**They make the sea become the ice, but they get away from their attack**

'No!' Dark Witch shout

'I get it! Just get them to freeze the sea!' Cure Marine said

'Oh snap!' Frozen and Freezen shout

'Now we have something to stand on, this fight's ours!' Cure Marine said 'This is how we do it!'

'Hey, now.' Cure Berry said

**In the Co-op Shade Survival challenge team, they fight to their enemies**

**In the Mushiban**

'No matter what you do…' Cure Black said

'…you're not gonna stop us from…' Cure Peach said

'…carving our own way out of here!' Cure Dream said

**In the Sirloin**

'If there was a way in…' Cure Bloom said

'…then also has to be a way out!' Cure Blossom said

'We're getting out no matter what!' Cure Melody said

'The world doesn't work that simply! Uzaina!' Mushiban said

**They saw to many shade enemies from the sky**

'Uzaina!'

'Precure Collaboration Punch!' from everyone

**They fight all shade enemies; Cure Blossom saw a door from the sky**

'Could that be the way out?' Cure Melody asked

'We came in from the sky, so we get out by the shy?' Cure Blossom asked

'Oh crap!' Sirloin shout

'You said the world isn't that simple but who's the simple one now?' Cure Blossom said

_**Episode 8**_

_**Three team operation**_

_**End**_


	18. 8 Previously (fixed)

_**Previously on **__**Pretty Cure All Stars DX3**_

**In the Co-op** **Adventure challenge team **

'All right!'

'We're ready for anything!'

**They win all the challenge**

'Piece of cake!'

'Look! We're only six places from the goal!'

'We aren't going to let you roll the die any more!'

**In the Co-op Arena challenge team**

'Without any solid footing, we can't move where we want to!'

'After all, we're just too perfect at dodging!'

'In fact, the level of power you're using won't work on us at all!'

'What?!'

'We'll give you a special treat!'

**They make the sea become the ice**

'I get it! Just get them to freeze the sea!'

'Now we have something to stand on, this fight's ours!'

**In the Co-op Shade Survival challenge team**

'No matter what you do, you're not gonna stop us from, carving our own way out of here!'

'If there was a way in, then also has to be a way out!'

'We're getting out no matter what!'

'Precure Collaboration Punch!'

**Cure Blossom saw a door from the sky**

'Could that be the way out?'

'Oh crap!'

'You said the world isn't that simple but who's the simple one now?'

_****__**Pretty Cure All Stars DX3 Deliver the Future! The Rainbow~Colored Flower That Connects the World! Unveiled Edition**_


	19. Episode 9 - All on the line

_**Episode 9**_

_**All on the line**_

**In the Co-op** **Adventure challenge team, they fight with their enemies**

'They're strong!' Cure Moonlight said

'Is that all you've got, Precure?' Boarn Salamander said

**They attacked by Boarn Salamander's power**

**In the Co-op Arena challenge team**

'With this at our feet, we can go all-out!' Cure Marine shout

'Oh really!' Freezen said

'It's not as if you've gotten any stronger!' Frozen said

**They attacked by Frozen, Freezen and Dark Witch**

**In the Co-op Shade Survival challenge team**

'You are not going…' Mushiban shout

'…through that door!' Sirloin shout

'That's what you think!' Cure Black said

'We're pressing straight on, and you're not gonna stop this!' Cure Peach said

**In the Co-op** **Adventure challenge team**

'All we have to do is roll that die and reach the goal.' Cure Moonlight said

'If only we could stop them for a few seconds.' Cure Sunshine said

'Oh! Please leave that up to me!' Shiny Luminous said 'I just had a good idea!'

'Whatever it is, we won't let you do it!' Toymajin said

'We won't let you…' Cure Passion and Milky Rose shout '… to stop Luminous'

**They kick off Boarn Salamander and Toymajin, and the dice number is one**

'Luminous Heartiel Action!' from Shiny Luminous

**Her power to make them lost power**

'What the…? I can't move…' Toymajin said

'I guess this means they miss a turn.' Shiny Luminous said

'I get it!' Cure Rouge said

'That was great, Luminous!' Cure Pine said

'Hold it! That's cheating!' Toymajin said

'Unfortunately for you, we aren't cheating at all.' Milky rose said 'After all, it says "miss a turn" right there.'

**Because they in the "miss a turn" point, so they can't move**

'All right, everyone! If I roll a six, we're at the goal!' Cure Lemonade said

**Finally they got number six**

'We did it! Goal!' Everyone said

'What?!' Toymajin said

**Co-op** **Adventure challenge team win their challenge**

**In the Co-op Arena challenge team, they continue fight with their enemies.**

'Everyone! Aim for the witch's crystal!' Cure Egret said

'Precure Emerald Saucer!' from Cure Mint

'Marine Shoot!' from Cure Marine

'Precure Sapphire Arrow!' from Cure Aqua

**Their power to attack Dark Witch, but she stop them**

'Ha! Too bad' Dark Witch said

**Her behind…Cure Rhythm…**

'What!' Dark Witch shout

**Cure Rhythm broke down the crystal**

'Cures!' Cure Rhythm shout

**Co-op Arena challenge team win their challenge**

**In the Co-op Shade Survival challenge team**

'Precure Shooting Star!' from Cure Dream

**Her power to kill all shade enemies**

'Not so fast!' Mushiban shout

**Cure Bloom stop him**

'Blossom Flower!' from Cure Blossom

**Cure Blossom stop Sirloin**

**Cure Melody jump to sky and get that door open, Co-op Shade Survival challenge team win their challenge**

**They come in the sky**

'Precure'! All mascots shout

'Rhythm!' Cure Melody shout

'Melody!' Cure Rhythm shout

**But the dark power…**

'Curse you, Precure…' Dark Witch said 'Bow down before Black Hole's mighty power!'

**Dark Witch become a super shade mutation**

_**Episode 9**_

_**All on the line**_

_**End**_


	20. 9 Previously (fixed)

_**Previously on **__**Pretty Cure All Stars DX3**_

**In the Co-op** **Adventure challenge team**

'Is that all you've got, Precure?'

**In the Co-op Arena challenge team**

'With this at our feet, we can go all-out!'

'Oh really!'

**In the Co-op Shade Survival challenge team**

'You are not going through that door!'

'That's what you think!'

**In the Co-op** **Adventure challenge team**

'All we have to do is roll that die and reach the goal.'

'Whatever it is, we won't let you do it!'

'We won't let you to stop!'

'Unfortunately for you, we aren't cheating at all.'

'We did it! Goal!'

**Co-op** **Adventure challenge team win their challenge**

'Everyone! Aim for the witch's crystal!'

'What!'

**Cure Rhythm broke down the crystal, Co-op Arena challenge team win their challenge**

**In the Co-op Shade Survival challenge team**

'Not so fast!'

**Cure Melody jump to sky and get that door open, Co-op Shade Survival challenge team win their challenge**

'Rhythm!'

'Melody!'

'Curse you, Precure, bow down before Black Hole's mighty power!'

**Dark Witch become a super shade mutation**

_****__**Pretty Cure All Stars DX3 Deliver the Future! The Rainbow~Colored Flower That Connects the World! Unveiled Edition**_


	21. Episode 10 - Mutated Shade

_**Episode 10**_

_**Mutated Shade**_

**In the Oasis Ruins**

'We won't let you have your way any longer!' Cure Blossom said

**In the Cure Black and Cure White**

'Precure's beautiful souls…' from Cure Black and Cure White '…shall crush your evil heart!' 'Precure Marble Screw…' '…Max'

**Their power to kill the super mutated**__**shade Dark Witch**

**In the Cure Bloom and Cure Egret, they become Cure Bright and ****Cure Windy, they fight ****super mutated**__**shade Sirloin**

'O light of spirits! O glimmer of life!' from Cure Windy

'Guide our two hearts toward hope!' from Cure Bright

'Precure Spiral Star…' from Cure Bright and Cure Windy '…Splash!'

**Their power to kill the super mutated**__**shade Sirloin**

**In the Cure Dream, Cure** **Rouge, Cure Lemonade, Cure Mint and Cure Aqua****, they fight ****super mutated**__**shade Mushiban**

'Precure Sapphire Arrow!' from Cure Aqua

'Precure Emerald Saucer!' from Cure Mint

'Precure Fire Strike!' from Cure Rouge

'Precure Prism Chain!' from Cure Lemonade

'Precure Shooting Star!' from Cure Dream

**Their power to kill the super mutated**__**shade Mushiban**

**In the Cure Peach, Cure Berry, Cure Pint and Cure Passion****, they fight ****super mutated**__**shade Toymajin**

'Toymajin got his happiness! How dare you misuse his likeness!' Cure Peack said

'Happiness Leaf! Set!' from Cure Passion 'Pine!'

'Paryer Leaf!' from Cure Pint 'Berry!'

'Espoir Leaf!' from Cure Berry 'Peach!'

'Lovely Leaf!' from Cure Peach

'Lucky Clover Grand Finale!' from them

**Their power to kill the super mutated**__**shade Toymajin**

**In the Cure Blossom, Cure Marine, Cure Moonlight and Cure Sunshine**

'Misusing Baron Salsmander's likeness to commit villainies!' Cure Moonlight said

'I've had enough!' Cure Blossom said

'That's the line I wanted to hear!' Cure Marine said

**They fight ****super mutated**__**shade Baron Salsmander**

'Precure Sliver Forte Wave!' from Cure Moonlight

'Precure Gold Forte Burst!' from Cure Sunshine

'Precure…' from Cure Blossom and Cure Marine

'…Shining…' from Cure Sunshine

'…Fortissimo!' from Cure Blossom and Cure Marine

**Their power to kill the super mutated**__**shade Baron Salsmander**

**In the Cure Melody and Cure Rhythm, they fight super mutated**__**shade Frozen and Freezen**

'Freezing…'Frozen and Freezen said

'Precure Passionato Harmony!' from Cure Melody and Cure Rhythm

'…Blizzard!' Frozen and Freezen said

'Why?! We're supposed to be the strongest combination!' Frozen said

**Their power to kill the super mutated**__**shade Frozen and Freezen**

'Precure!' Hummy said

**Finally they regroup**

The strongest combination is all of us, of course!' Cure Melody said

**But the dark power…**

'What-nya?' Hummy asked

'I am Black Hole…'Black Hole said 'All shall turn to black…' 'All shall become a world of darkness…'

'Where… is he?'

'It… it can't be?!' Cure Melody said

**He use the super dark power to attack them, then they lost too mush power**

_**Episode 10**_

_**Mutated Shade**_

_**End**_


	22. 10 Previously (Fixed)

_**Previously on **__**Pretty Cure All Stars DX3**_

**In outside of the ****shopping mall, t****hey saw their enemy in front of them**

'What are you doing here?!'

'I sense the Prism Flower is near.'

'The Prism Flower?'

'We won't let you do this!'

**Their**** challenge…**

'We did it!'

'We believe in all our friends!'

'You said the world isn't that simple but who's the simple one now?'

'Whatever it is, we won't let you do it!'

'We won't let you to stop!'

'Unfortunately for you, we aren't cheating at all.'

**In the Oasis Ruins**

'We won't let you have your way any longer!'

**Their power to kill the super mutated****shade enemies one by one**

'The strongest combination is all of us, of course!'

**But the super dark power…**

'What-nya?'

'I am Black Hole, all shall turn to black and all shall become a world of darkness'

'Where… is he?'

'It… it can't be?!'

**His super dark power to attack them, then they lost the Precure's power**

_****__**Pretty Cure All Stars DX3 Deliver the Future! The Rainbow~Colored Flower That Connects the World! Unveiled Edition**_


	23. Episode 11 - Abandon hope

_**Episode 11**_

_**Abandon hope**_

**In the Oasis Ruins**

'I can't believe it…' Nagisa said

'Oh no… Our Precure power are…' Mai said

'We've… transformed back…' Tsubomi said

'The Heart Perfumes have been…'Chypre said

'It's…' Syrup shout

'The Prism Flower-nuts!' Natts said

**They saw the Prism Flower in the sky**

'It's huge… That's the Prism Flower?' Hibiki said

'It was hidden inside a gaint cloud-nya.' Hummy said

'I have found it… the Prism Flower!' Black Hole shout 'I shall extinguish its light.'

**The Prism Flower is on the Black Hole's hand**

'At this rate, the world will…'

'We have to do something!'

'But without the Heart Perfume, you can't turn into Precure.' Chypre said

'Is there nothing we can do but stand and watch?' Tsubomi asked

**The Prism Flower has been eaten by Black hole**

'All shall blacken…' Black hole said

'The world is being engulfed by darkness-coco.' Coco said

'Is it really over this time?' Love said

'Is there nothing we can do?'

'Not yet!' Tsubomi shout 'The Prism Flower's light hasn't gone out yet!' 'There has to be… There has to be something we can do!' 'There just has to!'

'We can't turn into Precure any more…' Komachi said

'No…' Tsubomi shout

'there is one thing…' Natts said 'There is one thing we can still do-nuts…'

'Really?' Erika asked

'If we use the last bit pf power left in the Prism Flower…' Natts said 'You can turn into Precure one last time-nuts.'

Then let's do it!' Erika shout

'But…' Natts said 'If you use it to transform, the Prism Flower's power will be completely lost-nuts.'

'If we lose the Prism Flower's power…' Coco said 'The worlds we fairies live in, and the world you humans live in…' '…won't be connected to each other any more-coco.'

'What does that mean?' Nozomi asked

'We'll all have to…' Coco said '…say goodbye-coco!'

'Goodbye-popo?' Pollun asked

'The Prism Flower binds this world to our worlds-nuts.' Coco said 'Without the Prism Flower…'

'We fairies will be sent back to our world…'Choppy said '…and we'll never be able to see you again-chopi.'

'Oh no!' Honoka shout

'That can't be turn!' Mai shout

'I can't believe it…' Saki shout

'But if we don't stop Black Hole, all the worlds will…' Tarte said

'No-popo!' Pollun shout 'I don't wanna say goodbye-popo! I don't wanna say goodbye-popo!'

'I don't wanna either!' Potpourri said

'Chiffon…'Inori said

'Tsubomi…'Chypre said

'Chypre…'Tsubomi said

'Say goodbye… No…' Hibiki said

**In the past, at the shopping mall…**

'Fine! Next time you go off somewhere, don't bother coming back!' Hibiki said

**At now…**

'I didn't mean it!' Hibiki said 'You can't really go away…' 'You just can't!' 'Hummy!'

'Hibiki…'Hummy said

**Everyone become sadly…**

'Karen!' Milk said

'No…' Nozomi said

'Nozomi…' Urara said

**The Prism Flower has started eat by Black hole **

'I can't take it!' Hibiki said

**In the past, In the Co-op Shade Survival challenge team**

'It's no good… I just can't take it!' Cure Melody said

'It's… fine…'

'I don't know how we're going to get out of here yet…' Cure Dream said

'But we have to press on!' Cure Black said

'Standing around won't solve anything!' Cure Peach said

'That's how we've always done things!' Cure Bloom said

'Everyone!' Cure Melody said

'Come on!' Cure Blossom said 'Let's find the exit, then go and meet the others!'

**At now…**

'We have press on…'Hibiki said 'Standing around won't solve anything!' 'We have to keep pressing forward…' 'Isn't that what you all said?' 'I felt so helpless without Kanade…' '…but all of you took me by the hand and led me forward!'

**In the past, In the Co-op Arena challenge team**

'Whenever I got into trouble…'Cure Egret said 'Bloom would always take me by the hand and lead me forward!'

'We believe in our partners…' Cure White said 'We believe in all our friends!'

'Even if we aren't face to face, we still care for each other!' Cure Mint said 'And as long as we care for each other, we're bound to each other!'

'Even when we're separated, we're always together!' Cure Berry said

**At now…**

'That's right…'Kanade said 'As long as we care for each other…' 'Even if we're separated, we'll always be together.' 'That's what all of you taught me.' 'Even when we're far apart, our hearts will be together.' 'Isn't that right, Hummy?'

'Kanade…'Hummy said

'It may not be much, but we still have some strength to press forward!' Hibiki said 'We still can…' 'No, we still have to do something!'

'That's right. We still have something we can do.' Yuri said

'Itsuki!' Potpourri said

'Don't cry, Potpourri.' Itsuki said

'That's right! We have to press on!' Erika said

'Erika…'Coffret said

'Tart!' Love shout

'Peach' Tarte shout

'Nozomi…' Coco said

'No matter how far apart we are, we'll always be together!' Nozomi said

'Flappy!' Saki shout

'Even if we're separated, we're still bound to each other!' Honoka said

'So we'll always be together!' Kujou said

'Together-lulu?' Lulun said

'Together-popo?' Pollun asked

'Yes!' Honoka said

'Me too-mepo!' Mepple said

'Me too-mipo!' Mipple said

'We'll all be together!' Nagisa said

'No matter where we all are, we'll…' Tsubomi said

'Tsubomi!'Chypre said

'…always, always, always be friends!' Tsubomi said

**Now their mission is try to kill Black hole to save the world**

'We'll always be together in our hearts!' Hibiki said

'As long as we're bound together, we're not afraid of anything!' Kanade said

'Right here and now, we're going to do everything that we can!' Tsubomi said

'We won't let our world be engulfed by darkness!' Love said

'We're never…'Nozomi said

'…going to give up!' Everyone said

'Please, Prism Flower!' Hibiki and Kanade said 'Give us the last of your power!'

'You fools! It's too late!' Black hole said

**Prism Flower is already eaten**

'Oh no!' Hibiki said

'Were we too late?'

**But the Miracle Light…**

'The Miracle Light-lulu!' Lulun said

'Maybe…!' Natts said

'Miracle Light are falling all over the world!'

'What, what, what?' A girl said

**Then they got the Miracle Light…**

'Everyone! Use the Miracle Lights to give power to Precure!' Hummy said 'Let's go-nya!' 'Power to Precure!'

'Power to Precure!'

'The light…' Hibiki said

'Power to Precure!' Everyone said

'This is it! Everyone, give'em a big wave!'

'Power to Precure!'

**The Precure power is all around the world**

_**Episode 11**_

_**Abandon hope**_

_**End**_


	24. 11 Previously

_**Previously on **__**Pretty Cure All Stars DX3**_

**In the Oasis Ruins**

'I can't believe it…'

'Our Precure power are…'

'I have found it… the Prism Flower!'

'We have to do something!'

'Is it really over this time?'

'Is there nothing we can do?'

'No…'

'We'll all have to say goodbye-coco!'

'Oh no!

'You can't really go away…'

**Their challenge…**

'But we have to press on!'

'That's how we've always done things!'

'We believe in our partners…'

'Even when we're separated, we're always together!'

**At now…**

'That's right. We still have something we can do.'

'No matter how far apart we are, we'll always be together!'

'We'll always be together in our hearts!'

'As long as we're bound together, we're not afraid of anything!'

'Right here and now, we're going to do everything that we can!'

'We won't let our world be engulfed by darkness!'

'We're never going to give up!'

'Power to Precure!'

'This is it! Everyone, give'em a big wave!'

**_Pretty Cure All Stars DX3 Deliver the Future! The Rainbow~Colored Flower That Connects the World! Unveiled Edition_**


	25. Final Episode – The Veronicas are born

_**Final Episode**_

_**The Veronicas are born**_

**Then they become Cure Rainbows one by one**

"**The power is flooding into us!'**

'**Thank you, everyone!'**

'Our final power!' Cure Rainbow Melody said

'Come and get it!' All the Cure Rainbow shouts

'Precure!' Black hole shout

**Then Cure Rainbows use their super power**

**In Cure Rainbow Black, Cure Rainbow White and Cure Rainbow Shiny Luminous**

'Swelling courage!' from Cure Rainbow Black

'Pverflowing hope!' from Cure Rainbow White

'Bonded together with shining light!' from Cure Rainbow Shiny Luminous

'Extreme Luminario!'

**In Cure Rainbow Bright and Cure Rainbow ****Windy**

'O light of the spirits! O glimmer of life!' Cure Rainbow Windy

'Guide our two hearts toward hope!' Cure Rainbow Bright

'Precure Spiral Heart Splash!'

**In the Cure Rainbow Dream, Cure Rainbow Rouge, Cure Rainbow Lemonade, Cure Rainbow Mint and Cure Rainbow Aqua**

'Let courage ride on five light!' from Cure Rainbow Dream, Cure Rainbow Rouge, Cure Rainbow Lemonade, Cure Rainbow Mint and Cure Rainbow Aqua

'Precure Rainbow Rose Explosaion!'

**In the Cure Rainbow Milky Rose**

'The power of evil shall be engulfed in glittering roses!' from Cure Rainbow Milky Rose

'Milky Rose Metal Blizzard!'

**In the Cure Rainbow Peach, Cure Rainbow Berry and Cure Rainbow Pint**

'Precure Love Sunshine!' from Cure Rainbow Peach

'Espoir Shower!' from Cure Rainbow Berry

'Healing Prayer!' from Cure Rainbow Pint

'Fresh!'

**In the Cure Rainbow Passion**

'Precure Happiness Hurricane!' from Cure Rainbow Passion

**In the Cure Rainbow Blossom, Cure Rainbow Marine, Cure Rainbow Moonlight and Cure Rainbow Sunshine**

'Blossom with pride, flowers!'

'Precure Heartcatch Orchestra!'

**In the Cure Rainbow Melody and Cure Rainbow Rhythm**

'Fly forth, Tone Ring!' from Cure Rainbow Melody

'Precure Music Rondo!'

'Fly forth, Tone Ring!' from Cure Rainbow Rhythm

'Precure Music Rondo!'

**Their super power become a Super Abyss Veronica Power to attack Black hole**

'I shall swallow all light!' Black hole shout 'You are powerless before Black Hole!'

'No matter what happens, our hearts won't be swallowed by darkness!' Cure Rainbow Black shout

'The light in our hearts will always shine toward tomorrow!' Cure Rainbow Bright shout

'All the wonderful encounters we've had will guide us our new journeys of growth!' Cure Rainbow Dream shout

'We'll never stop! No matter what stand in our way!' Cure Rainbow Peach shout

'We're stepping into our shining future with the ones we love! You won't take it away from us!'Cure Rainbow Blossom shout

'How absurd! Even if you win, you'll still have been separted!' Black hole said

'Hummy and the other fairies are bound to us by the love in our hearts!' Cure Rainbow Rhythm shout

'We won't give up! No matter what happens, we're gonna press straight on, toward our own future!'' Cure Rainbow Melody shout

'What?!' Black hole shout

**Their power become Super Ultimate Abyss Veronica Power to **

'This cannot be! No…!' Black hole shout

**Finally they kill the Black hole, the world become peace**

'**Thank you for all…'**

'**Thank you for them all…'**

'**For all those wonderful thank yous!'**

**Then they crying...**

_**Final Episode**_

_**The Veronicas are born**_

_**End**_


	26. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

**In the tree of life, Potpourri saw the Prism Flower is growth**

It's a flower seed! Could this be…?' they said

**In the Human world, in the grasslands, all of the girls(Precure) are playing together**

'Hibiki! Heads up!'

**Hibiki is knocked down her head by the ball**

'Are you all right?' Tsubomi asked

'What're you spacing out for?' Erika asked

'Sorry… I was just wondering how Hummy and the others are doing…'Hibiki said

'Didn't we promise not to talk about that?' Erika asked

'It's okay! I'm sure they're having fun!' Nagisa said

'That's right!' Saki said

'Just like we are!' Nozomi said

'Right!'

'Everyone, look! There's a Beautiful reainbow!' Kanade said

**They saw a long rainbow in the sky, but they saw…**

'Are those…'Inori said

'I don't believe it…' Love said

'Could they be…?!' Hibiki said

**They saw many mascots fall down in the sky**

'Hummy!' Hibiki said

'Hibiki! Kanade!' Hummy said

'Nagisa, calm down!' Honoka said

'Tart!' Love said

'Chypre! I missed you so mush!' Tsubomi said

'I missed you too!' Chypre said

'But how did you manage to come back?' Tsubomi asked

'The Rainbow Seed grew into a new Prism Flower!' Chypre said

'Does this mean from now on—'Hibiki said

'We'll all be together-nya!' Hummy said

'Yeah!' Hibiki shout

**Finally they can reunion…**

'**Everyone, forever and ever, thank you for everything!'**

_**The Rainbow is born**_

_**The End**_

**_Pretty Cure All Stars DX3 Deliver the Future! The Rainbow~Colored Flower That Connects the World! Unveiled Edition_**

_**Thank for watching**_

**_By the writer_ SimonChan64**


	27. Extra: Writer's experience

_**Writer's experience**_

Hi everyone, I am **SimonChan64**, the writer of _**'Resident evil 6: Dark hope' **_and_** 'Pretty Cure All Stars DX3 Deliver the Future! The Rainbow ~ Colored Flower That Connects the World! Unveiled Edition', **_In order to celebrate 10 anniversary of Pretty Cure, I will all pretty cure movie editions remake to fiction edition.

_**Pretty Cure Movie editions**_ and _**Pretty Cure **__**Fiction edition**_'s respectively is:

1. One fiction's style, the content is become to prelude, epilogue and multiple episode, it can good timing to reading.

2. Add _**'Previously on -'**_, you can know past one episode's content

3. Movie's subtitle is become to a fiction's sentence, for example :

'Wow, this is awesome! What a big, beautiful shopping mall!' Hibiki said

'It's so bright and sparkly! It's great-nya!' Hummy said

4. The content's situation to set the episode's theme, for example :

'_**Episode 1 - The nightmare is back'**_, _**'nightmare' **_mean is pretty cure's movie villain is come back

'_**Final Episode - The Veronicas are born'**_,_** 'Veronicas' **_mean is Cure Rainbow

5. Some word is very special, for example :

Pretty cure fiction edition title name _**'Pretty Cure - Unveiled Edition'**_, _**'Unveiled Edition'**_ is come from_** 'Resident Evil: **__**Revelations **__**Unveiled Edition'**_

'_**Episode 5 - Co-op Shade Survival'**_, '**Co-op** **Adventure challenge team'****,**** 'Co-op Shade Survival challenge team' **and** 'Co-op Arena challenge team'** is come from**_'Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception'_**

'_**Final Episode - The Veronicas are born' **_and _**'**_**_The Rainbow is born_**_**' **_iscome from_** 'A Survivor is born' **_from_** 'Tomb raider'**_

Before I do** '****_Fresh pretty cure _**_**Unveiled Edition',**_ I will continue to do _**'Resident evil: Dark hope chapter 7'**_, I hope everyone to enjoy my work in the future


End file.
